memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liebe inmitten der Sterne (Episode)
Der Doktor erweitert Sevens Horizont betreffend menschlichen Verhaltens, indem er ihr Verabredungsrituale mit Hilfe seiner selbst geschriebenen Anleitung zum Knüpfen zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen näherbringt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Tom und B'Elanna sind beim Essen im Casino und unterhalten sich über Toms Holoprogramm. B'Elanna merkt an, dass sie von Seven beobachtet werden, Tom allerdings denkt, sie arbeite nur. Schließlich spricht B'Elanna Seven darauf an und liest Sevens Beobachtungen vor, woraufhin B'Elanna sehr wütend wird. Captain Janeway spricht mit Seven darüber und sagt ihr, dass sie zwar keine Protokolle verletzt hat, dennoch war ihr Verhalten nicht ganz korrekt. Sie fragt Seven warum sie nicht selbst mal eine auf eine Romanze eingeht. Auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum, wo die Kadi-Mönche erwartet werden, informiert Janeway Neelix darüber, dass sie in deren Datenbank gelesen hat, dass die Mönche sich nur mit aufbereitetem Wasser waschen und daher die Schallduschen nicht benutzen können. Neelix erwidert, dass er bereits alle Vorkehrungen getroffen hat. treffen ein und Janeway will einen möglichst guten Eindruck machen. Der Botschafter der Kadi, Tomin, bleibt mit Neelix auf dem Schiff, während Tuvok und Janeway auf den Planeten beamen. Tomin hat die Aufgabe den Charakter der Voyager-Crew einzuschätzen und festzustellen, ob sie es wert sind Handel mit ihnen zu treiben. Neelix weist ihn darauf hin, dass seine Vorschriften schmackhafte Nahrung verbieten. Tomin entgegnet, dass er die gesamte Spezies beurteilen soll, einschließlich der Nahrung. Daraufhin geht Neelix mit dem Botschafter ins Kasino. Akt I thumb|leftBei der wöchentlichen Routineuntersuchung von Seven spricht der Doktor sie auf den Zwischenfall im Kasino an und rät ihr, sich mit jemandem zu verabreden. Er bietet ihr seine Hilfe auf dem Holodeck an und nennt die Lektion "Liebe inmitten der Sterne". Wenig später starten sie Toms Holoprogramm der Bar in Marseille. Seven hält diese Übung für sinnlos, spricht aber dennoch ein Hologramm an, nachdem der Doktor sie dazu drängt. Wenig später erscheint Tom Paris und fragt den Doktor, wer seinen Pooltisch weggeschafft hätte. Der Doktor unterbricht ihn, weil er das Gespräch von Seven of Nine und dem Hologramm verfolgen möchte. Der Doktor und Tom Paris schließen eine Wette, ob Seven es schafft mit einer männlichen Begleitung beim Kadi-Empfang zu erscheinen, ohne dass eine Katastrophe passiert. Wenn Paris verliert will er den nächsten Monat Doppelschichten auf der Krankenstation schieben, während er, wenn er die Wette gewinnt, einen Monat lang frei bekommt. Im Casino nimmt der Botschafter eine Menge von Gerichten zu sich, die ihm wegen seiner strengen Kultur eigentlich untersagt sind. Er ist außerordentlich begeistert von der Kultur der Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Daher meint er auch zu Neelix, dass er das dritte Gebet verschieben und nie notwendige Buße später leisten kann. Anschließend verlangt er einen weiteren Nachtisch, den ihm Neelix widerwillig serviert. Der Doktor besucht Seven im Frachtraum und beide beginnen zu singen, damit Seven of Nine ein Hobby vorweisen kann. Erstaunt stellt der Doktor fest, dass sie eine wundervolle Stimme hat. Später, als sich Seven wieder im astrometrischen Labor befindet, trifft Fähnrich Harry Kim dort auf sie. Er bemerkt, dass Seven die Liste der Crewmitglieder durchsieht. Sie entgegnet, dass sie einen passenden Partner für ihr erstes Rendezvous sucht. Schließlich wählen beide Lt. William Chapman aus, welcher einem Dinner zusagt. Als der Doktor Paris von dem Date berichtet, glaubt dieser nicht an einen Erfolg, da Chapman sehr schüchtern ist und wegen Sevens Dominanz das Dinner wohl vorzeitig verlassen wird. Paris sagt dem Doktor auch, dass dieser wohl ein wenig vernarrt in Seven ist. Der Doktor besucht Seven im Frachtraum und richtet sie etwas für das Date her. Während Seven of Nine sich umzieht, bereitet der Doktor das Holodeck vor. Dort wartet Chapman bereits und beide stellen fest, dass sie etwas nervös sind. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt haben, bietet Chapman ihr Champagner an, den sie jedoch ablehnt. Der Kellner serviert Hummer und Seven weiß nicht, wie sie ihn essen soll, was darin endet, dass der Hummer auf Chapmans Kleidung endet. Er schlägt vor zu tanzen. Seven beobachtet dabei ein anderes Paar und wird etwas zu stürmisch und Chapman muss mit einer Bänderdehnung auf die Krankenstation. Der Doktor tanzt daraufhin selbst mit Seven, um den Abend zu retten. Neelix findet Tomin betrunken auf dem Holodeck und dieser äußert den Wunsch, eventuell auf der Voyager zu bleiben. Auch verlangt er noch mehr Syntheol. Neelix versucht ihn vom Holodeck wegzuziehen. Inzwischen sucht der Doktor Seven of Nine im astrometrischen Labor auf. Er fordert sie auf, an dem Empfang für den Kadi-Botschafter teilzunehmen. Sie erkundigt sich, ob er sie um ein Date bitte, was er bejaht. Seven geht daraufhin mit dem Doktor zu dem Empfang, wo Tomin durch seine Trunkenheit stark auffällt. Chakotay stellt Neelix zur Rede und fragt, wieso ihr Ehrengast betrunken ist. Neelix beteuert, dass er alles getan hat, um dies zu verhindern, aber Tomin nicht kontrollieren konnte. Seven bringt einen Toast aus. Als Tom den Doktor dafür lobt, kommt heraus, dass die beiden eine Wette abgeschlossen haben. Wütend verlässt Seven den Empfang und geht den betrunkenen Tomin an. Nachdem Seven of Nine das Kasino verlassen hat, brüllt er, dass er der Ehrengast ist und verlangt einen Drink, ehe er bewusstlos zu Boden stürzt. Tomin wird auf die Krankenstation gebracht und man injiziert ihm Nanosonden, um ihn auszunüchtern. Neelix meint, dass er aus der Kolonie verbannt wird, wenn seine Vorgesetzten ihn so vorfinden und außerdem würde sich ihr Handelsabkommen wohl in Luft auflösen. Seven of Nine macht den Vorschlag einige ihrer Nanosonden zu extrahieren. Neelix wendet ein, dass dies gegen die Vorschriften der Mönche verstößt. Daraufhin fordert der Doktor Neelix auf zu entscheiden und weist darauf hin, dass der Botschafter bereits einige Regeln verletzt hat. Daraufhin entscheidet Neelix zugunsten des Einsatzes von Nanosonden. Der Doktor extrahiert nanosonden aus Sevens Blutbahn und versucht einen Smalltalk anzufangen. Jedoch reagiert Seven nicht darauf und arbeitet weiter. Der Doktor fragt daher Tom Paris im Büro, wie man einer Person Gefühle gesteht und dieser erkennt, dass der Doktor sich in Seven verliebt hat. Neelix bringt naach der Behandlung Tomin zum Transporterraum. Auf dem Weg behauptet Tomin, dass seine Kehle trocken wie Pergament sei, und er im Sandrine etwas trinken müsse. Neelix zieht ihn jedoch in den Transporterraum. Der oberste Kadi-Mönch trifft ein und Neelix berichtet ihm, dass es Tomin sehr gefallen hat. Neelix und Tomin beteuern, dass sie den vorgeschlagenen Ablauf bis ins kleinste Detail eingehalten haben. Dies enttäuscht den Botschafter jedoch und er meint, dass es in Ordnung ist neue Erfahrungen zu sammeln, solange man nicht die alten Werte vergisst. Schließlich werden die Verhandlungen im Konferenzraum abgeschlossen. Währenddessen lässt der Doktor eine Holosimulation laufen, in der er Seven seine Liebe gesteht. Die echte Seven betritt das Holodeck und gibt dem Doktor einen verbesserten Tricorder als Geschenk für seine Mühe. Auch merkt sie an, dass es auf dem Schiff keinen kompatiblen Partner gibt, weshalb sie ihre Forschungen vorerst einstellt. Der Doktor bedankt sich und sagt ihr, dass er die letzten Tage unvergesslich fand. Nachdem Seven of Nine gegangen ist, spielt er ein Lied auf dem Flügel im ''Chez Sandrine''. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen B'Elanna Torres kommt in dieser Episode nur im Teaser vor. Die Wette, die Tom Paris und Der Doktor im Holodeck abschließen, ist die klassische soziologische Wette, die aus dem Musical My Fair Lady bekannt ist und in der amerikanischen Erzählkultur immer wieder aufgegriffen wurde. Dass ihr Mentor romantische Gefühle für seine Schülerin entwickelt, ist ein weiteres Element dieser Geschichte. Seit der zweiten Staffel ist dies das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass Chez Sandrine in einer Episode wieder Spielplatz wird. Tom erwähnt, das Management hätte gewechselt, weil sein Pooltisch nicht mehr im Restaurant steht. Tatsächlich taucht die Besitzerin der Bar in dieser Episode nicht auf. Die Tonleiter, die Seven singt, steht in einer Dur-Tonart, synchronisiert wurde "Haupttonart". Gegenüber der Episode ist die durch den Doktor dargestellte Sexualmoral der Zukunft sehr konservativ und durch seine Einlassung, Seven solle sich mit der Spezies der Menschen abgeben, wie auch durch seine Dia-Show, die ausschließlich Paare der gleichen Spezies zeigen, für Star Trek-Verhältnisse ungewohnt rassistisch. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Someone to Watch Over Me (episode) es:Someone to Watch Over Me fr:Someone to Watch Over Me (épisode) nl:Someone to Watch Over Me Kategorie:Episode (VOY)